


Life Support

by Rebel_Scum1221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is Han's son and that means something, F/M, I was listening to Life Support by Sam Smith, It has a happy ending I swear, My babies deserved better and this is me trying., Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Semi accepting canon, TRoS Spoilers, The force ghosts actually help the SKYWALKER, This is a fix-it-fic but in oneshot form, and this happened, but not really, you just have to go through pain first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/pseuds/Rebel_Scum1221
Summary: "Can't you see that I am yours?So will you be my life support?You're my life supportYou're my life support"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Life Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/gifts), [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts), [KyloRing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRing/gifts), [katieitsmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieitsmee/gifts), [friendofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofwords/gifts), [StarHorse7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHorse7/gifts), [madsaialik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsaialik/gifts).



> this work is gifted to all my wives of twitter who I am so grateful to have met. They keep me going and are just amazing people and creators of such wonder and good. I love them.  
> And also to Ksco who is the best and I can't believe she found me because she is amazing and was there for my sad little fic that I love so dearly.  
> Thank you all. We must help each other through these desperate post-tros times♥

So much had happened, so much that Ben couldn't comprehend, not now. Not when the only ringing in his ears was a call to get back to her, the only pound of his blood screaming at him that she needed his help.

Their bond pulsed violently in his chest as a hand landed on his shoulder.

Arms were clawing at him, trying to force him back down and swallow him whole, consume him like he had been consumed for years. In a way, it felt like suffocation, except suffocation of the soul. Now that he had breathed anew again, the darkness forcing its way back into his being was enough to make him scream out in desperation.

His voice was silenced by a surge of power that blasted outward from the pit where he had landed. Bodies disappeared from behind him, either crushed by the falling statues or shriveled up into nothingness.

The hands stopped grasping for him. Silence reigned.

A flicker of something echoed in his chest, faint and barely there. Something was wrong. It was like a rope had snapped in his chest, his last tether to love and warmth was severed.

_Rey._

There was nothing but a gaping hole left from where her presence always graced him. This emptiness was far worse than even the depths of possession and pain he had succumbed to in the past. This was completely tearing, fundamentally breaking. There would be no coming back from this. He looked down at his shaking hands, bleeding and cracked from the fall, before reaching up and climbing. Every inch sent his spine on fire. His arms were shaking from strain, his knee pulsating in a painful rage but Ben pushed on gaining inches upon inches in silent determination. She had to be there. Rey had to stay alive for him.

He lost his grip, fingers slipping off the coarse rock. Ben grunted and pushed off with his feet. This was the last hold before the top; the last hold until he knew if his deepest fear was fulfilled. He would make it up this wall.

Finally, his hands landed on a flat surface, one that he pushed up and fell over onto, ignoring the pain that now took hold of his entire body.

Pulling on whatever strength he had, Ben stood up eyes landing on Rey's body that lay paces in front of him.

He stood up and stumbled toward her, feet dragging. The rising and falling of her chest was too hard to see from that far away but Ben tried anyway, scouring her form in the dim light in hopes of any sign of movement.

_It can't end like this._

His side was screaming at him to stop, to breathe. He needed to take a second to rest but Ben pushed forward, ignoring the pleas of his body and fell to the ground.

_It can't end like this._

Back up again he pushed on wishing he had the strength to scream out, to make sure she survived. Ben pushed his limbs as fast as they would go, taking the last few steps before falling to her.

She didn't move.

_It can't end like this._

Rey lay beneath him. Her face was bloodied, her body askew. Hazel eyes that once held his gaze, ones that lit with fury and passion and light now stare blankly up at the atmosphere. Ben choked back a sob and scooped her up into his arms holding her tightly to his chest.

The only person who came for him, the only person who shared his darkness, shared his light. Rey made him whole, she was his home. They were never alone with each other. His heart was hers and he never told her.

And now she was dead.

She had healed him, and he would heal her.

He closed his eyes once more and laid his hand on her abdomen feeling the force, searching for anything left of her. He was left with a wall of absence and cold. He reached out with everything he had left to find some tether that still existed.

_We are with you._ His head pounded so hard from concentration and his own wounds that he almost missed the voice that rang out in the bitter silence.

_We are a part of you now Ben._ He breathed, taking in the voices. Unlike when Snoke– or rather Palpatine– was in his head. This presence was warmer and familiar in a way he didn't fully understand, but before he could try to process it, a voice he did recognize flitted into his head.

_Ben, honey. I love you. We all loved you so so much._

His chest constricted at the sound of his mother's voice. He hadn't heard it in years. Ben had forgotten the gentle rasp of her consonants, the pitch. A tear ran down his face as he grasped Rey's lifeless body, too overwhelmed by emotion to respond to anything. He needed to get his bearings, to focus again on the task at hand, but the only thing in his mind right now was Rey, and his family, her life and his that should have been forever bound.

He used it to fuel him. Rey was the singular piece of himself that he loved. She brought him closer to the light, gave him hope, broke him down until all that was left was the scared little boy who longed for belonging and even gave that to him. She was strength as his mother had been, passionate as his father had been. Rey was his family, and she would survive without him.

_The force is strong with you Ben._

The effect was immediate. Ben felt the threads of life pulling toward her. It was different from Palpatine's manipulation of their bond, of his blatant stealing of the energy that made them whole. This was deliberate, willing in a way that mattered.

_You have finished what I started, and I am so proud of the person you have become._ His grandfather's voice rang through his head, so different from the voices he assumed were his. Somehow he knew it was truly Anakin, somehow knew that if he was here there would be a sad smile on his face. A sad but proud smile.

If Ben did one thing right in his life, this would be it.

One last shuddering breath graced his lungs as he threw every last piece of himself into her. She could have him all for the end of eternity, that was enough for him as long as she got to see the rain again, marvel over the greenery of planets saved, _live._

_As long as she gets to live._

Gentle fingertips brushed over his knuckles before her hand laid flat across his own. It was warm, blood pumping through her veins again. That warmth spread through him, the knowledge of her survival feeding his fast depleting strength as he searched her eyes, her face, memorizing every detail.

"Ben." He was born anew by the way she looked at him like this was what she always wanted. Rey's hand came up to his face and he relished in it even more still watching her as she watched him with new eyes. She stroked his chin. The look Rey gave him was one he had never seen before. It was one that confirmed the hope of the piece of him he denied for so long. Love.

She loved him.

Rey kissed him then, and for a moment everything in the galaxy, everything he fought for, all the torment he went through, it was worth it. For her, it was worth it. Ben was where he was meant to be, with his arms wrapped around her, their bodies intertwined

Their kiss was passion yet peace, serenity yet emotion, and chaos yet order.

Ben smiled when they finally parted, her hand shifting underneath his moving cheek. The pressure in his chest was gone, and replaced by it was a lightness and hope he had never experienced before. The air was richer, her touch was warmer. At that moment there was nothing else left that he could ask for.

The world got hazy before him. The last thing he saw was Rey's face twisted in concern before he was falling.

He didn't hit the ground though, at least not in the way he was expecting. Instead, Ben was laid down by gentle hands as he saw the world through different eyes. Rey was crouching above his lifeless body, the role completely reversed. She was there and she was crying and screaming, yelling something about how he had to come back, how she couldn't survive without him.

"Don't leave me alone." Her voice came through muddled and watery, muted as if underwater, but the next words were clear. "Ben," Rey said through sobs. "Ben, I love you. Come back to me."

He wasn't capable of tears in whatever form he was in, wasn't able to crying out to her. Ben wanted to tell her it would be alright, he would be with her even when she couldn't see him, that she was strong where he was weak and she would prevail. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but no words could come out. A tingling formed at the base of his head and he turned around.

Hundreds of people stood behind him. There were Jedi elders from years past, children in robes, lovers locked in embraces, and at the front of them all stood a man he knew through only memory. His light brown hair shimmered in blue light and a scar ran across his left eye, much like the one that Ben had before Rey healed him. Anakin. His grandfather.

"We must heal the cycle," Anakin said as he took a step further. "The light rose from the darkness, just as the darkness rose from the light." He was close enough to touch now. Ben stood still, waiting for an explanation for something so new. Anakin took his hand.

"You did it Ben." The hand that grasped his own was steady, reassuring. He felt like a kid again wrapped in the security of touch. "You did it."

Ben fell again. He floated through time and space, light and dark, and the only sound that filled his ears was the chant of thousands.

_We are with you._

_We are with you._

_We are with you, always._

A shuddering gasp was his first breath back into consciousness, and very soon after it a crushing weight was atop him and his breath was lost once more. Rey cried into his chest muttering incoherent words as he stroked her back. Unbridled hope filled his chest, though Ben didn't know if hope was the right word. Hope meant a wish, a plead. Hope was hanging onto the only good left. This feeling was beyond that. He wasn't holding onto anything, he didn't have to. This was knowing. They would be together, and there was happiness to come.

"I thought you were gone." Rey choked as she released him. "I thought I would never see you, never see your smile again."

"Was one time not enough?" He had meant it as a quip, but the change in her face showed it was not taken as that.

"No, never." She leaned into him, holding his face again. There was more that was unspoken there he knew, more she didn't need to say for him to understand. She wanted to see him smile again and again, wanted to be with him until the end, the _true_ end. He was hers and she was his, and they were together.

Ben smiled once more, big and bright, and a tear of happiness ran down Rey's face. He kissed it away.

"I'm hard to get rid of, remember?" He said through a deafening smirk.

Rey only brought her forehead to his, chuffed a small laugh, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> On the one hand, I wrote this in a series of late night star wars sob sessions and a random sleep deprived day at Panera Bread and that is likely apparent in this work, but I had to get something out. 
> 
> tada.. *insert sad jazz hands here*


End file.
